Yūshū
Yūshū (ゆうしゅう, Yūshū) is a large male member of the Kurasa species hailing from the Planet of Darkness. He is the third and final member of Frost's Three Powers in the Planet Trade Organization, having the designation "Earth". Appearance Yūshū is undoubtedly the largest member of the Planet Trade Organization, towering over even Kageri and King Cold. Though he possesses several human-like characteristics, many beings, including Kakarot, have noted that he is very ape-like in appearance. He has large golden eyes deep black hair, and a large black beard. Like Kurama, another member of his team, he wears similar attire to the Executive Fighting Force; a white military vest with matching white pants, a black belt, and high-class black military boots. He also wears immense steel gauntlets on his hands and a short white cape on his back. Personality Yūshū possesses a very destructive personality. He relishes violence, chaos, and destruction more than anything else. He also seems excited at the idea of genocide. Much like Kakarot, a fellow teammate, he is extremely cocky. Yūshū is often seen toying with his opponents for amusement and to drag out fights so that they aren't as boring. Unlike the other members of his team, who can match their brains with their brawn, Yūshū tends to fight first and think later, a trait Kakarot commonly berates him for. He has a very large ego, which is boosted heavily when he is winning, but is easily scarred. For example, should he ever be wounded by someone he considers weaker than himself, he abandons all forms of toying with them and goes all out in an attempt to kill that person. The result is the same whenever he loses his patience, which is extremely short. As this might suggest, Yūshū easily lets his anger get the best of him, causing him to make extremely rash and life risking decisions that could otherwise lead to his death. History Yūshū was Kakarot's first opponent during the former's youth. Frost pitted him against Kakarot in order to test the Saiyan's battle prowess and will power after the mighty Frost Demon had trained him for nearly ten years. It is heavily implied from both Yūshū and Kakarot's flashbacks that Yūshū lost the fight, but gained a lot of respect for Kakarot during it. Equipment : Because he cannot sense power levels, Yūshū uses a high-tech Scouter to detect and read opponent's power levels. He is the only member of his team to use one. Powers & Abilities Yūshū is a powerful member of Frost's army in the Planet Trade Organization. His power level has been clocked at near 8,000 when calm and close to 23,000 when using his maximum power. Yūshū's abilities often are extremely destructive, a byproduct of his equally destructive personality. Techniques & Special Abilities * : Using his ki, Yūshū can levitate and fly. * ''Ki'' Blast: Using his energy, Yūshū can generate a blue ball of ki which can then be fired as an explosive blast. * : Yūshū powers up his energy and raises two fingers in the air to create a large explosion around him. He can be seen performing this attack to destroy cities, often using it when he first arrives on a planet. * : An energy sphere frequently used by Yūshū while engaged in battle. He created it after seeing Kakarot's Big Bang Attack. Yūshū holds his hand out and charges a fierce pulsating white energy sphere in his hand. When it is ready, he reels back and tosses a large, pure white energy sphere at the opponent that creates an enormous explosion on contact. * Nuclear Arrow DX: Yūshū's ultimate attack, he will charge up his energy, causing the planet he's on to shake and the ground beneath him to break apart. He then draws back his left hand and forms an enormous ki arrow between his two gauntlets, which sparks with blue electricity. Yūshū will then hurl the arrow like a javelin, causing a tremendous explosion upon impact with his target. Yūshū claims that the attack has enough power to completely obliterate a planet. Trivia * Yūshū is somewhat similar to in terms of skills and abilities. * Like other members of his species, his name, "yūshū", means "gloom". It an also mean "melancholy". Category:Kurasa